


[PODFIC] the commendation - by darcylindbergh

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Got Baggage From The Past, Aziraphale's Ring (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Our Choices Make Us Who We Are, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, don't we all, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:“You’ve always worn this, haven’t you?” Crowley asks, rubbing a fingertip over it, feeling out the heraldic lion, the carved feathers. “You had it as far back as the garden.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[PODFIC] the commendation - by darcylindbergh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the commendation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301199) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 

> First of all, sorry to darcylindbergh for how long it has taken me to actually upload this podfic. I have been sick (I hope it doesn't show too much on my voice >.<) and then the weather was so incredibly terrible that I simply couldn't record without my microphone picking up every raindrop TT__TT
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! I'm really excited to do more podfics for this fandom, and hopefully soon, try my hand at writing some fics myself hehe~

**Length**: 8:30 minutes

**Download**: here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!YLYniSLI!qymUy8HDjFvIyigwgt3hUpYb42uUCqHzAaw6ea3egpU) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lgzKz4r1A-IAmf8mHFBr5WIoM_jFcpec/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also leave kudos to the original author! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
